


When you are old

by saisland



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisland/pseuds/saisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>达米安视角。</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you are old

这个世界似乎变得太快了。

达米安·韦恩记得上一次来哥谭时，这条路还是车水马龙的，而现在整条马路居然已经不见了踪影，取而代之的是一幢正在拔地而起的建筑。

“我见过填海造陆，填路造房还是头一次。”达米安恶狠狠地敲了敲方向盘，引得这辆本来是为了低调而选择的黑色轿车滴滴地叫了起来。

“这就是你这次选择这条路的理由，为了第一次。”该死的迪克·格雷森永远都是那么乐观愉悦。

“你认识路，你来开！”达米安把怒火转移到了悠闲地坐在副驾驶的人身上。

“如果你坚持的话，我的年纪已经不能驾驭一次腾跃，但驾驭一辆车还是绰绰有余的。”迪克唠唠叨叨地念着，开门走下了副驾驶。

达米安此时此刻很想趁着这个机会把车开走，留给迪克一串愤怒的汽车尾气。如果是三十年前，不，不用三十年，就说二十年前吧，他肯定会毫不犹豫地把这个绝妙的想法付之于行动，但现在……达米安砰的一声阖上车门，冲赔笑走来的男人吼道：“你就寄希望于自己别开错了路吧！”

他们调换了位置，分别系好安全带，迪克说道：“定位韦恩大宅。”

一个无机制的女声：“已定位韦恩大宅。”

换来达米安的白眼。

迪克无奈地解释道：“我们已经不住在哥谭很久了，何必装作自己还是很熟悉这座城市呢？”

“好好开你的车吧，格雷森！小心看错红绿灯！”

“是是是，我会注意的。”回答的声音还是那么好脾气。

在四兄弟里，迪克·格雷森的确一直都是那个性格最温和的，但这不代表他们年轻时没有朝对方大吼大叫、摔门摔家里一切的家具或者干脆厮打在一起。不知从何时起，达米安已经想不起迪克上次发火是什么时候的事了。提姆·德雷克曾经调侃迪克还没到退休的年龄却已经有了退休的心。

达米安不禁凝视起驾驶座上人的面庞。可能是心态太好的缘故，迪克明明是四兄弟里最年长的那个，如今看上去却似乎比自己还要年轻。每每有人误以为他只有三十多岁时，他都会在达米安面前不知廉耻地炫耀。不过即使如此也抵挡不了时间和重力的冲刷。细看之下，达米安还是看到了鬓角的白发、松弛的皮肤和鼻翼两边日益深重的法令纹。

“嘿，怎么了？”迪克递来一个不明所以的眼神。

怎么能忘了那双从未变过的眼睛？微微下垂的眼角和比常人更长的下睫毛组成了一个温柔的形状，蔚蓝的虹膜里藏着一点湖绿的底色。达米安相信很多人是在见过迪克后才知道眼睛真的能传达微笑，“很多人”里面包括达米安自己。

没怎么.....他只是又一次被爱人的美震慑住了。达米安很想吻一吻他的眼睛。并且付诸行动了。在路口的一个红灯前，他抵住安全带的压力，凑上前把唇贴在了迪克的眼角上。是的，迪克眼角的鱼尾纹已经很严重了，这只能怪他太喜欢笑了。

不过，谁说这几十年改变的只是迪克呢？达米安不是一个善于表达感情的人，他几乎是全套遗传了布鲁斯·韦恩的克制、冷淡和心口不一。他和迪克在一起的最初几年，迪克一个人承担了所有情侣间表达感情的行为。这一切是怎么改变的呢？达米安不想全全推脱给时间。

“小D!你看！”迪克忽然大呼小叫起来。正在闭目养神的达米安装作没听见，那人就开始大力摇起了他的肩膀——迪克到底是怎么做到永远都那么有活力的？！天知道他已经五十多了！

“怎么了？”达米安睁开半只眼睛，渺了身边人一眼，无论是语气还是眼神都充满着“如果不值得我睁眼看我就一刀宰了你”的威胁。

“你快看！”该死的声音里居然还掺杂了一点点讨饶和撒娇。

达米安只能睁开眼，顺着迪克的手指的方向看过去——

寻常的街道，寻常的忙碌行人，寻常的阴冷天空。达米安回过头狠狠瞪着迪克。

迪克诧异地说：“你没看到吗？”

“什么？”

“新韦恩大厦！已经建好了！”

达米安定睛，是的，掠过寻常的行人，顺着寻常的街道，越过寻常的天空，他看到了韦恩大厦旁的新起的一幢摩天大楼。它的确也是韦恩集团的作品，但其实有其他名字，然而多数人都习惯把这幢立在韦恩大厦旁的建筑叫做新韦恩大厦。

达米安冷淡地，“所以呢？”

迪克不满地白了他一眼，“它的主体结构是玻璃和钢材。”

达米安这才明白过来。

他的父亲讨厌玻璃和钢材的建筑，因为他的抓钩很难固定在这样的建筑上。这一度成为布鲁斯讨厌大都会的理由。

布鲁斯还厌恶像大都会那样灯火通明的夜晚。

“现在这里的夜市也很热闹，难得来一趟，今晚去看看？”迪克问道。

达米安对夜市没有兴趣，他宁愿整晚逗狗。但鬼使神差般的，他说了好。

哥谭又下起了雨，噼里啪啦打在车顶。达米安听着这雨声，想起还是罗宾时他坐在蝙蝠车里，也是那样安静的车内，外面嘈杂的雨声。他觉得有点冷，却忍着不说。父亲默不作声从车内暗格里取出一只保温杯递给他。是一杯热巧克力。

迪克指了指窗外，“就是这里，现在看着还很萧条，晚上是最热闹的夜市。”

达米安从挣扎着从睡意里挣脱，睁开半只眼睛：迪克肯定早就计划好要晚上来夜市的......这个狡猾的家伙.....另一阵睡意猝不及防地袭来，他顺从地被拖进了梦乡。

 

什么都在变化，而韦恩家的大宅却像是停留在了百年前的历史中。

几枝枯藤在暴雨中无力地抓着黑色铁门上书写着“韦恩”的铁牌，这个场景同几十年前达米安第一次到这里时一模一样。同样没有改变的还有大宅前那块被秋天染黄的草地和几片永远也扫不干净的枯叶。不一样的大概只有空荡荡的门口不再有那位无论何时都优雅得体的管家相迎，取而代之的是这个大宅的另一个主人。

“你们来了，快进来吧。”克拉克·肯特适时地出现在了门口。又是一个让人感觉不到时间流逝的存在。除了特意染成灰白的头发，半个多世纪的时光没有在他的身上留下任何印迹。而达米安知道，即使再过一个世纪，面前的人依旧如此，就好像那些挂在大宅客厅里先祖的画像那样亘古不变，只有在加速的时光下才能辨别出它们的腐蚀。

迪克和达米安沉默地脱下底部沾着淤泥的鞋子，换上脱鞋。

“你们的裤脚也湿了，需要换吗？”

“不用了。”“不用了，谢谢。”

“好吧。”

“布鲁斯......他怎么样？”半晌，迪克终于问道。

克拉克叹了一口气，这位依旧活跃在正义联盟的超级英雄此时才透露出一点与他的表面年龄不符的包容和疲惫，“他在书房......你们去看看他吧。”

达米安和迪克就对视了一眼。

克拉克没有和二人一同回到书房，走到一半他就拐进了厨房，为两人准备下午茶。自从阿尔弗雷德去世后，他就自说自话地兼任起了管家的职务。来到书房门口，二人不约而同地站定了。达米安落后迪克半个身子，迪克伸出手做出叩门的动作，却没有叩下去，而是摊开手指抚摸起房门上纷繁复杂的纹饰。

“请进。”门内冷不防地传来布鲁斯的声音。

达米安怪罪地瞪了迪克一眼。

迪克报以苦笑。

虽然入秋不久，但屋内已经开起了暖气。厚实的窗帘阻绝了窗外的阴雨绵绵，取而代之的是暖黄色的明灯。当天的报纸摊在书桌上，同样放在桌上的还有成套的茶杯和茶壶，一碟小甜饼、堆了半山高的书本以及一台笔记本电脑。布鲁斯·韦恩坐在书桌后、书橱前，戴着银框边的眼镜，穿着深蓝色的睡袍。他抬起头，看向两人。

迪克推了达米安一下。

达米安感觉成群的蚂蚁正在他的心里筑巢，密密痒痒地在那里爬着，令他感觉既不耐又不安。“父亲，我和迪克来了。”

布鲁斯神情未变，却没有立刻回答他。

迪克拾了一把椅子自顾自坐在了布鲁斯对面，“布鲁斯，今天小翅膀和小红鸟会来吗？前两天联系他们时他们说没空，不知道有没有临时改想法什么的。”

“你们两个吵架了？”布鲁斯忽然问道。

迪克看看达米安，看看布鲁斯，莫名其妙地，“你说我和达米安？没有啊，我们俩很好。”

“你怎么没想到帮我也拿一下椅子，我也想坐下来。”达米安没好声气地说。

迪克笑了，“你看，我们是很好吧。”

布鲁斯摇了摇头。达米安有些心惊地发现，曾经的父亲是不会有这些小动作的。永远克制的蝙蝠侠，时时刻刻注意自己的言行，从来都吝惜自己的语言、神情和举止。接下来，布鲁斯又说道：“阿福怎么还没有来？”

迪克在桌下握住了达米安的手。

“我擅自给阿福放了个假期，他现在应该在蔚蓝海岸晒太阳。没有提前告诉你是我的不对。”克拉克·肯特端着另一套茶杯茶壶走了进来，从善如流地说道。

布鲁斯不可置否地喝了一口茶。

“我会负责这几天的三餐还有打扫的。”克拉克补充道。

“行吧。”布鲁斯哼道。

“你是在质疑我烧菜的水准吗？我可是得到阿福的真传的。”

“这个小甜饼就是你烤的吧，克拉克？”迪克往嘴里塞进一块黄油饼干，“很好吃啊，我觉得和阿福做的没有任何区别。”

“在你眼里，食物都没有任何区别。”达米安嗤之以鼻，“你还觉得米其林餐厅的牛排和汉堡王里的牛肉汉堡一样好吃。”

“但牛肉汉堡真的很好吃，尤其是白天做警察晚上做义警后吃上一个汉堡是天堂一样的享受好吗！”迪克辩解道。

“呃......很抱歉今晚我没有准备牛肉。”

“你完全不用顺着他们的心意来准备晚餐，克拉克。我去隔壁休息一会儿。”布鲁斯显然不愿再听两只老大不小的小鸟叽叽喳喳地吵架，他把搭在腿上的羊毛毯挂在椅背上，站起了身。一旁的超人想要上前搀扶，却忍住了。作为一位年逾古稀的老人，布鲁斯的身体还算健朗，但他走过达米安时，却顿了一顿。

达米安心中一凛。

布鲁斯鹰一样锋利的眼神在他身上刮过。达米安如坐针毡，却不敢说话。

“你是不是最近有点累？”

“我？我还行吧，老样子。”

“......”布鲁斯似乎还想说什么，却还是走了。

等书房隔壁卧室的门又一次关上，三人才同时舒了一口气。

“其实布鲁斯状态还不错，不是吗。”迪克说道，他是在对其他两人说，却又像是在尽力说服自己。

“你们来之前，他还记得达米安已经从蝙蝠侠上退休了。”克拉克说道，“还是那样时好时坏。不过迪克说得没有错，医生说像布鲁斯这样还能把人记全已经是很好的状态了。”

但终有一天父亲会忘光的。

达米安不由得看向超人，如果那一天来了，他会怎么样呢？

克拉克以为他在担心父亲的身体，倾身安慰道：“不要多想什么，这里有我。”

“我有什么可以多担心的......”

迪克盯着自己的茶杯，不发一语。

克拉克陪着他们静坐了一会儿后就去准备晚餐了，迪克说什么都要跟着一块儿过去搭把手，达米安则留在书房里翻着今天的《哥谭早报》。晚餐时分，布鲁斯没有下来吃饭，克拉克说他还在睡觉，三个人就撇下他开吃了。

“我们还去夜市吗？”晚饭后，达米安问迪克。

“去啊，怎么不去？”迪克强做精神，说道。

两个岁数加起来都能有一个世纪的人就这样混进了一群欢声笑语的年轻人中间。他们显然没有太大的兴致，尤其是迪克。他每一次来韦恩大宅就会一改那种喋喋不休的样子。就像一直和善的人忽然板起脸砸东西一样，一个多话的人的沉默总是比原本就寡言的人更显得反常。但所有知情者都深知这是没什么可多说的，就像布鲁斯日益消退的记忆力一样无可奈何。

两个人个点了几瓶啤酒，碰了碰杯，把酒灌入了喉咙。

 

他们半夜才滚回了韦恩大宅，第二天自然而然地起晚了。克拉克不是阿福，他不会一到点就不由分说地出现在你的床头并且贴心地拉开所有的窗帘和被子。两人下去吃早饭时基本上已经是午饭时间了。丰盛的早餐还待在厨房里，两人把咖啡热了热，就在厨房吃完了这顿饭。

他们这个月的拜访进入了尾声。第二天是周一，他们要赶回布鲁德海文。

达米安问迪克去不去书房告别，迪克拒绝了。于是达米安只能独自前往。

“所以就我们两人把地球上的氪石都清理干净了？”

“我留了一块绿氪石给你，不过我相信以你的个性，你肯定藏着所有种类的氪石来以防万一。”

“我不记得了。”

“这不要紧。”

“……”

“布鲁斯？”

“所以最后我们有没有去看那部傻电影？”

“你是说那部超人和蝙蝠侠的电影？事实上，我们去看了。虽然你不从来不肯承认，我追问你好不好看时你也语焉不详，但不能否认这部电影还是挺不错的改编，情节都算合情合理，打斗对峙的部分也分外精彩。”

“哼。”

“等会儿我们可以再去看一遍。”

“我不要看。”

“那我们就看看其他电影。”

“如果你没有比看电影更好的建议的话。”

“那我去找一部电影来。”

“……克拉克，你刚刚说氪石……那是什么？”

“……其实我第一次知道氪石的途径也是蛮奇怪的……事实上我们还一起清除过地球上所有的氪石，起因是一部超人与蝙蝠侠为主题的电影。在拍摄的时候……”

……

“克拉克，你是外星人？”

“对。”

“还有其他人和你一样吗？”

“虽然不多，但我有自己的族人。我碰到的第一个氪星人是我的表妹……”

“这都是你成年之后的事了。那么你小时候呢？”

“我一直以为我是一个人。”

“那岂不是很孤独？”

“你说的没错。但这都是过去。我还是长大了。你不是也一样吗？孤独但还是一样成人了。然后我们就碰到了。”

……

“克拉克？你怎么会在这里？滚出我的哥谭！”

“事实上，阿福出去度假了，他委托我过来烧饭打扫。”

……

“小D，你怎么道个别要那么久？”

达米安捂住了迪克的嘴巴，“嘘。”

**Author's Note:**

> 怕文里没有表现出来：其实老爷一直都是知道自己得了老年痴呆症。


End file.
